


A not so Quiet Date

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two women finally get to go out on a date after months of not being around each other, in less for work or school? Well one interesting Date, and a bit of exhibitionism. This is truly a PWP wrapped in a bit of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so Quiet Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/gifts).



“UGH WHY AM I DOING THIS?” The holler from the bathroom rang through the small Japanese apartment soon following a few clinks and clangs of items falling to the floor.

Makoto continued to move around the bathroom trying to get ready for this date. It was not something that has happened in a long time. After all the scouts were busy with the forces of evil they fought and school kept the two girls just as busy as the fighting evil did. 

Finishing up her hair and makeup Makoto got dressed and continued to ready herself. Tonight Ami would be wine and dined and treated like the goddess she was, and them worshiped for all hours of the night. Checking to make sure that Makoto had everything in her purse she smiled before grabbing the small pink remote off of the dresser as she walked out her door. 

“But first a bit of fun.” Makoto moved down the stairs of her apartment and turned the corner before walking down the street to the restaurant that the two women had agreed on. She softly started to a hum a song to herself, one that sounded much like rainy day men that was playing on the radio recently, Makoto continued along and smiled at what was about to happen. 

Soon her humming stalled and she checked her image in the reflective glass of the restaurant. Her hair was up in her classic pony tail and her dressy jeans clung to her nicely, the top showing a touch of her cleavage and make up just slight enough to give off a feminine appearance without being trashy or painted looking. Happy with her check over Makoto breathed and walked into the small sushi restaurant. It didn’t take long for her to spot the blue hair of her best friend, and lover. 

Yes lover, the two of them had been an item since high school and now that they both were in collage the relationship just continued even when they couldn’t remember they were Senshi. They always had so much fun together often the time was spent just resting together in front of the television and reading or working on school projects. It was a quiet existence and today was one of the days that Makoto planed to not be so quiet, or at least make it so Ami was not quiet.

Ami was reading a book as always and didn’t spot Makoto causing Ami to jump when she felt the soft kiss against her cheek. Gasping she giggled in response. “Always with your nose in a book!” Makoto said taking her seat across from the other woman. 

“Well, I still have a lot of home work this weekend! And this date, Well, I...” Not sure how to say what was going through her head Ami just blushed and stared at the other woman. 

“Ami, if you want we could have ordered in a pizza and did homework!” Makoto suggested as the waiter handed them both menu’s and placed glasses of water on the table. 

“No I need to get away, we don’t get to spend any time with each other anymore. So it is nice to be away from it. I was just doing more while I waited on you!” Ami blushed deeply as she looked at the menu. 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting!” Makoto spoke gently as she too read through her menu and ordered there dinner. It was a nice evening as they talked quietly about school mostly and how much their classes were keeping them both horribly busy. If it wasn’t school it was their work as scouts that did the same.

After dinner Makoto paid for the meal before holding her arm out for Ami to loop her own through it as they walked to the theater. It was nice being female for this reason. As two women they could hold arms and touch in public and people just assumed they were good friends. True as it was, many didn’t know the private side of things. 

“I have to ask love.” Makoto whispered to Ami as they continued to walk down the street. “Did you do as I asked?” Ami gave a small nod and looked to Makoto her face flushed again. It was not a horrible request, in less Makoto had a mean streak through her. Soon Ami found that to be true as something in her started to hum softly vibrating against her inner walls. Gripping the arm she held onto a bit tighter Ami faltered in her step just slightly as the little egg kicked to life. 

Makoto could only smile as she pushed another button to turn it back off. “Oh good girl!” She whispered as they reached the theater and bought tickets to the next show. Soon they got there drinks and popcorn and found seats off in the very back of the theater. Soon the lights dimmed and the movie started. 

It was not a sit watch, think and hope to keep up flick. They picked one with nonsense all throughout. In fact it was such a horrible rated and advertised movie that the theater was practically empty. Soon Ami shifted in her seat as the small egg vibrated to life again. Moving just slightly to lean more on Makoto she blushed, even if you couldn’t see it in the dark, Makoto could feel it on the cheek that rested on her arm. “Shhh.” Makoto whispered to her girlfriend before turning the egg up slightly. Ami shifted again as she felt waves of pleasure move through her body. 

Makoto snaked a hand into the other woman’s lap and lifted her skirt she was wearing so she was able to gently stroke Ami’s Pussy through the soft now damp fabric of the blue panties, well Makoto thinks they were blue. Ami bit her finger as she closed her eyes and parted her legs so Makoto could do more to her. “Remember love quiet!” It was not a request the voice that whispered was all demand. Nodding Ami just continued to try to keep her moans at bay. 

Oh that persistent vibration of the egg in her got faster and Ami fought hard not to moan out in frustration. Soon something cold touched the panties covering her sopping wet pussy. Looking down she saw that Makoto had placed an ice cube from her drink into her hand and was using that as a pleasure sense. Smiling at the slightly smaller woman bellow her hand Makoto slid her hand into the elastic of the panties and the ice cube made direct contact with the swollen lips beneath.

Ami couldn’t help it she gasped a bit. No one around them seemed to notice. After all another couple was in the corner and a few rows lower making out, and there were maybe another dozen people actually watching the movie. 

Makoto’s fingers picked up the pace while diving into the wet pussy bellow and continued to rub Ami. Soon Ami was whispered for her lover to stop.

“Coming...” She whimpered onto her lovers neck as she held on tight. The egg kicked up another speed and Makoto pulled up hard on Ami’s frontal wall causing her to have an orgasm rip through her at full force. Ami bit down hard on Makoto’s neck almost drawing blood her moan muffled by the skin of the other woman. 

“Just you wait, that was the teaser!” Makoto whimpered as she pulled her fingers from the now sopping wet panties and gave them a teasing lick before kissing Ami soundly. Sharing the taste off of her own fingers with the other woman. Ami could only moan into Makoto’s mouth at the promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you do not mind this PWP porn. I wanted to write something sweet, yet porn filled i hope I got it right. Please Read and Review. I Would love to hear what you think


End file.
